Promise Me
by xXxPrincessKayxXx
Summary: Dear Nate, How was your day? I bet mine was more fun. Five years ago you made me a promise, do you remember it?


**The Promise  
**

Nineteen year old Nate Gray jogged lazily up the concrete stairs to his dorm room ready to just collapse on his bed. He was exhausted, his last day of college before summer break had been a long one, with two exams. He shifted the weight of his backpack to his other shoulder and fumbled with his key as he approached the door. Forcing the old lock open Nate lowered his bag to the floor, leaving it there and pushed the door closed behind him. The room looked like a disaster zone, late night study sessions had resulted in a build up of rubbish, dirty dishes and laundry. With less than a week left before summer break the boys had began packing up their belongs during their free time, suitcases and cardboard boxes adding to the mess.

"Hey, your girlfriend left you something" his roommate greeted jumping from his own bed and handing Nate a pale violet envelope. Nate accepted the envelope without the usual comment about Alex Russo being his best friend and not his girlfriend. His brain felt like mushy jello, hardly capable of forming a grammatically correct sentence. Lying down on his back on his own bed Nate took a minute to close his eyes before sliding his finger under the seal and removing the letter.

"When was she here?" he asked with a slight frown, Alex had told him she had classes all day today.

"Bout an hour ago" his roommate guessed going back to what ever it was he was doing. Unfolding the letter Nate was greeted by Alex's messy scribble and the faint unique scent of her. A small smile crept across his face. The letter like the envelope was decorated with Alex's sketches; she is a creative arts major, he would expect nothing less. He could remember her handing in math tests in high school with random art works along the margin and only half the questions answered because inspiration had struck her during question five. Nate could also recall her trying to explain this to her teachers then the principle and then her parents, who would all agree Alex, will always be Alex, adding another weeks worth of detentions or grounding to her life long sentence.

_Dear Nate, _

_How was your day? I bet mine was more fun. _

_Five years ago you made me a promise, do you remember it? _

The letter started. Of course he remembered, Nate thought rolling his eyes and falling into the memory.

Fourteen year old Nate Gray was sitting with his back resting against the head of his bed, his legs stretched out across the blue sheets in front of him. His mind lost in the tale of the novel held in his hands. Alex Russo (also fourteen) was lying on her back next to him, her brown eyes glazed over as her mind wandered aimlessly.

"Nate?" Alex questioned breaking their comfortable silence, turning her head to face her best guy friend. Nate put down his literature book signalling to her she had his full attention.

"Promise me one day we will get out of here" Alex whispered returning her gaze to the ceiling. Nate chuckled, shaking his curly haired head at her.

"We aren't locked in Alex, you can leave whenever you wish" he teased lifting his book up to begin reading it once more.

"No, I mean like really get out of here… promise me one day we will travel the world!" she exclaimed in a hushed tone waving her arms to emphasise her statement. Nate shook his head again, Alex had an over active imagination and a romantics heart, she wouldn't admit it but she wanted her life to mirror the fairytales she never read.

"Sure Alex" he muttered absently, knowing that by tomorrow she would have forgotten about this idea. Alex groaned loudly in frustration as he attempted to continue reading his book once more. She jumped up so she was sitting on her knees staring eagerly at him with her intent brown eyes.

"No, you need to really mean it, promise me Nate" she whined determinedly, sounding uncharacteristically serious despite the impending tantrum tone to her voice. Nate bookmarked his book and placed it on his bed side table; he clearly would not be allowed to return to his reading now.

"I promise you Alex, one day you and I will explore the world" he told her, his own brown eyes locking with hers sealing the deal. Nate couldn't remember many times he had seen his best friend behave so seriously, or any other times she had forced him to promise her something so heavy. Normally he just had to promise to wait for her or to save her the last cup cake. Something about the look in her eyes made him feel like he had just done a deal with the devil, and knowing Alex that statement wasn't far off.

_I am guessing you also remember when we attempted to for fill that promise? _

Oh boy did Nate remember that, it was three years ago…and had cost him two months of freedom.

Nate was almost asleep when his phone started buzzing. He reached across his bed and picked it up, smiling when he saw Alex's name appear on the screen.

"Hi Alex, what's up?" he greeted cheerfully despite the unscheduled wake up call. The response however what not what he had been looking for.

"Do you remember your promise?" she demanded her voice sounding broken and whispered. Panic set in as he realised something was wrong she sounded up set.

"Yes, Alex is every…" Nate started to ask her if she was alright but she cut him off.

"Do you have a passport?" Alex continued in the same demanding tone. Realisation sinks in. Nate's eyes widen and his mind tells him to say no, he needs to make her see sense, running away doesn't work. However his mouth beats him to it.

"Yes" the word comes out strong and prepared as if he had been waiting for this moment. Fifteen minutes later Nate was helping Alex through his bedroom window after she had tried to climb in through it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, a determined look on her face. An ice cold shiver ran down Nate's spine Alex had been fighting with her parent's again. An hour later they found themselves at the airport with internet purchased tickets and their school bags stuffed with clothes. That was as far as they made it. Airport security sensed something was up and headed them off at check in. Parents were called lectures were given and punishments handed out all before either one of them could blink.

_Well I hope you are sitting down because I am about to suggest we attempt our world adventure for the second time. This time will be a little different for starters we won't be grounded because I have permission. (Yes, I actually asked your parents)_

Nate chuckled out loud at Alex's added comment; she had known that he would not just take her word for it.

_Ok so the second difference is the big one. I love you Nate. And I know I say this a lot but I don't mean like a brother or a friend. I mean I actually love you. _

_Anyway our first location is back home, our parents have an end of exams/ going away party planned, starts at 7pm. _

_So pack some clean clothes and I'll see you soon. _

_Love always _

_Alex. _

Nate re-read the letter three times before checking his watch. It was already half passed five and it would take him an hour to drive home. He jumped from his bed and began shoving any of his belongings that were within arms reach into the boxes with his name on them.

"Woah, what's the hurry I thought you weren't leaving till tomorrow night" his roommate questioned as Nate flew through the room snatching up books, clothes and tossing them carelessly into boxes.

"Change of plans, I gotta be home by seven" he mumbled his attention focused on the words of Alex's letter. Pulling clothes from his closet he came across his good shirt and in a last minute decision he showered and pulled it on. His roommate was still watching him in a state of absolute confusion.


End file.
